The present invention relates generally to the field non-reclosable packages, and more particularly is directed to a novel single use vial suitable for storing and dispensing a quantity of either non-preserved or preserved product.
For certain treatments in the field of respiratory therapy patient administration sets, or circuits, commmonly employ the use of a nebulization device, said device incorporating a fluid reservoir to contain the solution or medication to be administered. Some of nebulizer reservoirs are fitted with a special medication port, or opening, through which the solution to be nebulized may be added, provided the solution is contained in a package that will cooperate with, or fit into the port. If the package containing the solution to be nebulized does not fit into the medication port then the nebulizer unit, or a portion of the circuit, must be partially disassembled in order to place the solution in the reservoir. The nebulizer, or circuit, must then be reassembled prior to use. Alternatively, if the solution to be nebulized is presented in a container unsuitable for filling the reservoir, the solution is usually drawn-up into a syringe for the purpose of metering and delivering the solution via the medication port, into the reservoir. The nebulizer, or circuit, must then be reassembled prior to use. This manipulation not only imposes additional cost in operator time but incurs the added expense of the syringe and needle.
In the field of nursing and the various facets of patient care it is frequently necessary to irrigate a patient through a tracheal or endotracheal tube. Due to several factors, e.g., the position of the patient, position or location of the tube, size of the tube opening, quantity (or volume) of irrigation solution required, it has generally been necessary to draw-up from another container, the solution for irrigation into a bulb type syringe or a needle and syringe unit. The above manipulation permits the nurse to present the proper quantity of irrigating solution in a device capable of performing the task at hand. The cost in nursing time as well as the cost of the components necessary for the above system is obvious. In addition to the above cost and preparation requirements, it has been recorded that in several instances the needle through which the irrigation solution was being administered inadvertently dislodged from the syringe and dropped into the patients throat. Complications here are also obvious.
To respond to some of the many and varied requirements that the demand of better patient care places on the container in which medication is presented for administration, a few of which are illustrated above, a package, or family of packages that will permit delivery of the medication to the instrument being used in the patient, or to the patient per se, not only is in order but is necessary to support and keep pace with ever improving technology and medical practice.